


So Loved.

by jenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy 20th birthday Harry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenguin/pseuds/jenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Harry's 20th birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Loved.

Nine months seemed so long to wait,  
Until the day arrived,  
February.  
Cold and a bit uninspiring,  
Until  
They saw that little face.  
Isn't he lovely?  
Chubby cheeks with strawberries and cream complexion and  
Oh! Are they dimples?  
Every sound and gesture was music to their ears  
and he  
was  
So Loved.

~

"He's a natural!" they say,  
"Quite a comedic streak".  
Green eyes, dimples and curls,  
A Venus flytrap made of boy.  
But, more importantly,  
Kindness, self-respect,  
Observer and listener.  
So many moths drawn to this warm flame  
and he  
was  
So Loved.

~

"You can do it, baby!" she says.  
And he looks to the stars and dreams,  
Takes a deep breath  
And lets the future happen.  
Oops!  
Some bumps in the road are really  
Just detours to better roads.  
Hi!  
He's not alone on his journey  
Any more.  
"They're going to BE something!"  
(but they already were)  
Friendships forged,  
Fates intertwined, souls touch.  
So many eyes, glittering, expectantly  
Breaths held, dreams whispered  
And he  
was  
So Loved.

~

Kaleidoscopes of sound and colour,  
Day and night, city to city,  
Music-filled,  
It's what they love most.  
Brothers all,  
For one,  
But one,  
So much more.  
Glances and laughter,  
Trust and warmth,  
Lives and loves shared  
across studios and stages.  
With hearts and souls opened in the lyrics of songs  
And he  
is  
So Loved.


End file.
